The Mandela Effect
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sequel to Odin's Mirror. SG-1 and the Avengers must deal with the fallout of two universes that have collided together. NOTE: I moderate all guest reviews, so trolls will be deleted. Sorry but nice try. You didn't all get through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a week since events of _Odin's Mirror_ had come to a close. The people of Earth were told of an earthquake and the alternate memories were simply mass hallucinations. Feeling ashamed after being duped by Anubis, Loki has returned to Asgard and Thor decided to stay on Earth for a while.

The Asgard small cloned bodies were found scattered about and void of life. The clone remains were destroyed as Asgard found they had a second chance in the reality blending. The Asgard of SG-1 reality had a chance at having health and longevity and the Asgard of the Avenger's reality gained much technology and wisdom.

Thor debated what he should do with himself. He looked in the mirror upon getting out of the shower in the men's locker room in the SGC. He never thought of his appearance much before but now wondered if maybe he should shave and get a haircut.

Jack climbed out of the shower next and spotted Thor standing naked at the mirror. He wrapped a towel around his middle and made his way over. He stood beside him, "What ya thinking?"

"Should I change my appearance?" he pondered.

"Why?" he asked.

"To look more like a human," he figured.

"But you're an Asgard." Jack replied.

Tony was next out of the shower and found Thor talking with Jack. He too wandered over to the mirror, "Morning!"

"Should I cut my hair?" Thor asked him.

"Why?" asked Tony.

Jack stated, "So he can blend in and look more human."

"He already looks human," he rebutted. "What's weird is how he can go from being my Thor and then suddenly be a technical genius like flipping a switch."

"That part is my Thor," Jack told him.

"True," Tony agreed. "He's two Thors all rolled into one now. Sometimes I miss my Thor."

"I know the feeling," Jack agreed.

Thor pondered, "Should I cut my hair?"

"Only if you want," Jack shrugged. "You're an Avenger. You're not military."

"I shall debate this privately, Colonel." he determined.

Tony started to plaster shaving cream over his face. He told Jack, "Ya know Colonel…You made a terrible SHIELD agent. I know you were military from the get go."

Jack started to lather up his face as well, "Ya did!"

Tony nodded, "You were obvious. Now Teal'c can pull off being SHIELD. He makes a great Agent….And…I looks cool in that fedora hat."

"He wears that hat everywhere now," Jack mentioned.

Tony paused and held his razor, "Ya wanna know who can go from SHIELD agent to military officer like flipping a switch? Sam can! She could be spy one day and an officer the next."

"She was good at being an agent," Jack agreed.

"Daniel did well," Tony mentioned. "I still don't get whole Ascension thing but Odin got it so…" he shrugged.

"Sometimes Daniel is hard to get," Jack sighed.

Tony paused and looked at Jack for what he said could have been taken sexually. "You do like women, right?" he asked.

Jack barked, "Yes!" He then realized the joke, "Okay…You know what I mean."

Thor started, "I have been meaning to ask you a question, O'Neill. What happened to the clone Loki made of you?"

Tony paused and looked at Jack, "Loki made a clone of you?"

"He's a teenager," Jack replied. "Loki had issues working the cloning equipment apparently. My teenage clone is living his own life."

"He would technically be your son to some on Earth," he figured.

"He's not my kid," he insisted. "He's just a mini copy of me." Jack finished shaving, "I'm done talking about him now." He mentioned to Thor, "Might want to put some clothes on. You don't have the body to run around naked anymore." He grabbed his shaving kit and walked away.

Tony added, "Might want to wear a towel."

Thor looked down at himself stated, "I have the perfect body now."

 **Meanwhile**

Janet Frasier had spent the last week studying Bruce Banner's blood work and genetics. Her goal was to find an off switch to keep the Hulk under control and allow Bruce to live a normal life. As she worked at the microscope Bruce walked into the lab wearing a white lab coat and holding two cups of coffee. He found the more time he spent with Janet the more he liked her. "Coffee," he cheered.

She looked up from her work and smiled, "Thank you for that." She sat in her lab coat over her dress blues.

He placed the coffee beside her and tried to act cool and collective. "So…Um…Tell me more about yourself."

"Did I mention that I have a daughter?" she asked him.

"No," he shook his head.

"I adopted her," she smiled. "She's from another planet." She waited for his reaction.

"I would love to meet her," he replied. "Another planet…" he spoke softly to himself feeling as if his mind was blown.

"To be honest I'm still getting use to the reality collision. When two realities collide you find yourself feeling kind of lost and confused for a time. Eventually, your mind settles on one reality over the other I suppose."

"Which reality do you prefer?" he asked.

"I liked being the CMO and working with SG-1 for a few years but I also like the Avengers. It's kind of a toss-up." she admitted.

"All I can say is next time aliens invade Earth they will have to get through more than just the Avengers." he grinned. "Ya know I would love to take a position on one of the deep space cruisers being built and go travel the stars but at the same time…" he let a heavy sigh, "That other guy could ruin everything."

"You would make a great ship's doctor," she assured him. "And on occasion the other guy could in handy. We just need a better control."

"Yeah," he sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam sat down for breakfast in the commissary. She was back to sporting her blue battle dress uniform with the standard SG-1 patch. She had a plain waffle with no syrup and a cup of coffee before her. Much to her surprise Sara O'Neill came to her table.

"Mind if I have a seat?" she asked. She wore a black suit with a skirt and tie as standard SHIELD uniform for she was Phil Coulson's secretary.

"Please do," she motioned.

Sara also had a waffle for breakfast. She noted, "I see you took the waffle."

"Yup," she nodded.

"I want to ask a favor of you," Sara began.

"What's that?" Sam wondered.

"Before our realities merged I remember having a conversation with Jack the night you were kidnapped by Hydra's men. He told me that he would have to go home and he would be alone and the reason he was spending time with me and the kids was so we could say goodbye." she informed.

Sam cocked her head for she hadn't known, "Really! I thought you were getting back together."

"At that time I would have taken him. He had been dead for ten years and yet I recall divorcing him after Charlie died in the other reality. It's strange how the realities can blend together even in my memories. Anyways, one thought I had was constant in both realities. I didn't want Jack to spend the rest of his life alone."

Sam slowly nodded, "I can understand that."

"Well," she smiled. "You know him pretty well and I was thinking you could help me find someone to fix him up with." In reality Sara was trying to fix Jack up with Sam for she recalled how his face lit up when he spoke of her prior.

"You want me to what?" she asked.

"I figure if you could take him out a few times and get him use to idea of getting out of his house maybe he will be more apt to start dating again." she told her.

"I can't," Sam sighed. "That would be fraternizing."

"Not if you are a SHIELD agent." she suggested. "Phil really wants you to join SHIELD."

"I know he has asked me three times already," she admitted.

Sara told her, "I did track down your family tree. Peggy Carter is your great aunt. She co-founded SHIELD. Maybe you should see her. She's not doing well."

"I heard Steve is going to visit her this weekend," she recalled. "He says she is bed ridden with dementia. I don't really remember her. She died when I was a kid in my reality."

"Your half of reality," Sara corrected.

"My half of reality," she had to agree.

Sara looked up spotted her daughter and waved, "Jackie over here."

Jackie came to the table upon grabbing yogurt for breakfast, "Mom…Major Carter." she greeted and took a seat.

Sara told her, "Phil confirmed that Sam here is related to Peggy Carter."

"Neat," she smiled.

Sam noted, "You are kind of young to be a Major and your brother is kind of young to be a Captain."

"I entered the Academy at seventeen and so did my brother. We both worked hard for our commissions." she replied.

"I know you did," she smiled.

Sara wondered, "What is your trend forecast for the new reality?"

"I'm still gathering data but it looks stable," she told her. "Markets are steady, it's not a bubble. Some fishy stuff going on bond markets though. They suppressing precious metals which will go high based on higher demand. The dollar collapse is remaining steady so it's under control."

Sam asked confused, "Dollar collapse?"

She nodded, "Eventually the federal reserve dollar will go the way of the doo-doo bird. In the long run you need hard assets like precious metals in bullion form."

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow. "I have a good retirement account…"

"But if a loaf of bread cost a hundred dollars what good is your retirement?" she asked. "Gold holds value even while being suppressed."

"My daughter is big on precious metals and owning land." Sara told her. "She and Charlie own…" she paused. "Who owns the cabin?"

"I think me, Dad and Charlie all own it," Jackie stated. "I'm not sure what the deed says."

"This reality thing is confusing," Sara complained.

"If it means having Dad back then I will take confusing," Jackie told her. "Charlie remembers the reality he died in until the point that he died. Then he just remembers my reality. I wonder if Dad remembers my reality until the point that he died."

Sam pondered, "I never asked him. As for me I remember my mother dying in an accident without me in the car and I remember being in the car with her and that's it. It must be that my life in both realities were very similar up until that point."

Daniel walked into the commissary next for breakfast. He spotted Sam and grabbed his food and went to the table. "Morning ladies." he greeted.

Sam asked, "Do you remember both realties? The one you died in and the one you survived."

He pondered, "More like a dream. It's kind of like brief moments from a bad dream. I don't expect to remember much of anything since he died before the realities combined. I notice some strange things though. Some logos I thought looked different than they do now."

Sara added, "I noticed that too. _Jif_ peanut butter is spelled with one F and not two now. I swear it was J.I.F.F."

Jackie pondered, "It is spelled like that Mom."

She shook her head, "Now it's one F."

Daniel asked, "How was it spelled in our reality?"

Sam shrugged, "I use _Peter Pan_."

Teal'c walked into the commissary for breakfast next. Daniel called out, "Teal'c."

He wandered to the table and noticed once again Sam and Daniel were dressed alike. He often wondered if they colluded as wore green battle dress. "Daniel," he replied.

"Is _Jif_ peanut butter spelled with one F or two?" he asked.

"One F," he replied unsure of the question.

Jackie pondered, "I swear it was two."

Daniel stated, "If our biggest concern as a result of the reality blending is how a peanut butter is spelled then I will take that."

"Me too," Sam agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jack sat in the briefing room for the daily mission report he found he missed Phil being his boss to some extent. Phil was far more appeasing to Jack. He would get Jack whatever he wanted. General Hammond on the other hand was not about to cater to Jack's wishes or special request. If Jack wanted a box of donuts for the briefing then a box of donuts would be brought to the room under Phil but not under General Hammond who refused the request. Needless to say, Jack was rather spoiled by Phil catering to him.

In the room with Jack and SG-1 were the Avengers as well as Jack's daughter with her report. The blending of realties gave Jack some sense of knowing her as a child but for him residue memories were very limited. He really didn't know her at all.

Major Jacqueline O'Neill was requested to give a trending analysis on how the people of Earth were reacting to the reality blending. She wore her green battle dress uniform and came to the dry erase board upon Hammond's request.

She stood before SG-1 and the Avengers and began, "As you know I specialize in trends and open source intelligence. So far things seem to be stable after the blending between our realties. Financial markets are stable and doing well. Stark Industries made some gains in the market which is a good sign…"

Jack asked, "Why is Stark's company gaining stocks a good sign?"

"It means there is confidence in the Avengers. Tony Stark is the face of the Avengers for the most part much like you are face of SG-1 off world." she replied.

Jack cocked his head, "I'm the face of SG-1 off world?"

She nodded, "I'm also analyzing off world trends in an effort to map the new universe. To the Jaffa and the Asgard, our two biggest allies, you are the face of SG-1. The Tok'ra have informed me that when the Goa'uld think of SG-1...You are the face they put to it. On world no one knows who you are due to the classified nature of the program. Off world…You're famous!"

Jack looked at Tony and then asked, "Does that mean I'm more famous than Stark?"

"Well," she pondered. "Off world…" she shrugged.

Jack glanced at Tony who rolled his eyes annoyed.

Thor smiled, "I would say they are equal to the Asgard."

Tony grinned, "So there, O'Neill!"

Jackie announced, "Basically our new reality is stable and I don't see many anomalies. However, there is a new trend happening. The trend has been dubbed the 'Mandela Effect.'"

Tony asked, "What's the Mandela Effect?"

"Many in the population swore Nelson Mandela died in prison. As we know he was released and later elected President of South Africa." she told him.

Daniel perked up, "He did die in prison. It was huge story!" He looked to Jack, "Didn't he die in prison?"

"I think so," he nodded.

Sam agreed, "He did die in prison!"

Tony shook his head, "No he didn't! He was released just like Major O'Neill said."

Jackie stated, "That is the Mandela Effect! It goes beyond Nelson Mandela. I was first keyed into it this morning when my mom and Major Carter were discussing the logo on _Jif_ peanut butter. I recalled it being two F's in the spelling. It's now one F in the spelling."

Jack squinted as he tried to remember, "Was it one or two?"

"Other altered memories are also manifesting." she continued. "Celebrities people thought had died are still alive. The Red Square standoff…"

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You remember the Chinese man who stood before the tanks in protest during the May Day parade?" she wondered.

He pondered, "I remember that! The tank ran him over."

Tony shook his head, "The tank didn't run him over."

"The Mandela Effect!" Jackie cheered. "That's the altered memory. I think in one reality he was killed and in another he was not. People have altered memories from the previous realities. They are reporting changing logos and brand names. As far as I can tell most just shrug it off as remembering things wrong or incorrectly. The population has no idea two realities have collided and merged into one."

Hammond asked, "Any signs of people figuring out what actually happened, Major?"

"Yes," she nodded. "There are fringe groups who think we have 'slid' into an alternate reality naturally. They think the massive earthquake triggered it. They haven't figured it the earthquake was a side effect of the blending."

Daniel figured, "As long as those people think it happened naturally then it shouldn't be an issue."

"That's right," she gave a nod and a smile. "If the fringe elements think that it occurred naturally then the government isn't even aware and not to blame. That said, those same fringe elements basically figured out we have ships and made contact. So, they could be an issue later on." She warned.

Sam spoke up, "This morning you mentioned the dollar is collapsing but it's controlled. Could you elaborate on that?"

Jackie replied, "The dollar is a fiat currency along with basically all the rest in the world. It keeps value because it's the global reserve currency. All fiat currencies have a flaw. They are created by a central power and loaned into circulation at interest. The thing is no money was created to cover the interest so more money is owed than actually exist. So, we print more money to borrow and pay the interest. It's like placing ten marbles into a can and expecting to get eleven marbles out of the can. It's impossible to pay off so you keep borrowing until you become so buried in debt the system comes down. As long as it can be controlled it can come down and be replaced in the process. People will lose money but the other option is not an option."

Sam wondered, "What's the other option?"

"The US is a global police force," she told her. "We really cannot afford to do that but we have no choice. Right now the US is the most powerful country on the planet. If the dollar comes down uncontrolled it can bring down the federal government with it. The states would become nation states. The federal land would go to the state it sits in. Colorado would become a small nation. Now, without the US policing the globe the fate of the world rest on the least stable leader and some of those guys have nukes. It would create a power vacuum and wars would break out all over the globe."

The room went awkwardly silent for a moment. Captain Rodgers pondered in thought, "That would create a power vacuum."

Tony spoke up, "Which leaders should I not sell arms?"

"It won't matter," she told him. "Because that would trigger wars here in the US and states would be fighting each other. There would small state unions forming. States like Texas would just be the Republic of Texas. Hawaii will be a nation. You could see North and South Caroline combine into one Carolina. You could see North and South Dakota do the same. The state governors are actually presidents. The governor of a state becomes the President of a nation state. They would want their own military. Each state has state police who could be turned into that states military force. Can you imagine the State of New York with an Air Force, an Army, a Navy and a Marine Corps?"

Tony shivered, "Considering I live there that is a scary thought."

"New York could be under martial law," she suggested.

Sam figured, "So that is why you follow the financial markets so closely."

"Yes," she nodded. "That's my primary trend to watch."

Jack asked, "What about off world trends? Anything we should be watching out for? Like the Goa'uld filing bankruptcy."

"Anubis can be an issue," she told him. "If the planet is invaded then I don't think we have to worry about a finical collapse."

Tony kidded, "Hey that would be great for business. I would be making lots of sales…"

She nodded and stated with a serious look, "Except you want to be paid in gold."

Hammond asked, "Your analysis has Anubis as our biggest threat?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's a half Ascended being with untold knowledge. You might as well be going up against the devil himself. If he can sucker Loki into doing his bidding he can join forces with anyone or take over and absorb more assets from Goa'uld System Lords. I would also expect him to automate things. Use machines of some sort of A.I. to his advantage….Like maybe the Replicators."

Daniel looked at SG-1 and suggested, "Anubis gaining Replicators and eliminating all the Goa'uld System Lords."

Thor warned, "The Replicators would be a serious threat to the Asgard and Earth." He warned Tony, "They would be a risk to your suit. I suggest you bring the suit aboard my ship as soon as you can and we can work on hardening it against Replicators attacks."

Tony clarified, "Replicators are the metal bugs, right?"

Thor agreed with a nod, "They are not to be underestimated."

 **Short Time Later**

Tony Stark stood before the Gate sporting his Iron Man suit. He looked up at the control room to Sam who gave him a nod to go ahead with the test. He flipped the face mask down and spoke to JARVIS. "JARVIS do a dial test to the Beta site."

"Dialing now," the computer replied.

The Gate started to dial before them. Tony watched the time, "We gotta find a way to speed this up. If it takes this long to dial I will fly right through the center of the Gate before it even is locked."

The last Chevron locked and coded and the Gate established before him. He spoke into his radio, "Sam is there any way to speed up the dialing process? At the rate of speed the suit goes I can make a number of laps before the last chevron is locked."

"I have yet to find a way to speed up the process," she replied over the radio. "JARVIS did successfully dial the Gate remotely and that's huge, Tony."

"But it needs to be faster," he countered.

"I don't know how to make it faster," she sighed.

Tony stated, "JARVIS start doing an analysis on how to speed up the dialing process."

The computer complied. "Analysis will take time," the computer warned.

"Just keep working on it," he instructed. He flipped up the face mask and started towards the control room feeling frustrated that the dialing process would be so slow. He needed to get his mind off the issues while JARVIS worked. He walked up the stairs to the control room and spotted Sam sitting at the computer beside Walter. They were chatting like old friends.

Walter asked, "Remember Hathor and what she did to Dr. Jackson?"

"I remember," she nodded. She smiled at him, "You have to be trying hard to sort out the memories from both realties. How can you tell which is which?"

"In the Avenger's reality I wasn't in any top secret programs and my job was pretty basic. In SG-1 reality is was anything but…" he mentioned.

"You separate the realities by Avengers and SG-1?" she asked surprised.

He nodded, "Easiest way for me to keep them straight."

"Which reality do you prefer?" she wondered.

"SG-1," he admitted. "I got to do and see more. Here the Avengers are super heroes and guys like me are just ordinary."

"You are far from ordinary Walter," she assured him.

"Thanks," he blushed. "I heard a rumor and I wasn't sure about it."

She sighed, "What's in the rumor mill this time? Is it Colonel O'Neill and Daniel are secret lovers or me and Janet are secret lovers? I really liked the rumor about me and Teal'c having an affair."

Walter blushed, "You and Mr. Stark."

Her head rolled back, "Of course! Me and billionaire playboy."

Tony spoke up, "Not a bad rumor!" He walked into the room, "Better than me and Rodgers being secret lovers and that one apparently is in SHIELD. Least this new rumor I got a hot Major who is the opposite sex."

Sam kidded amused, "If it makes you feel any better Captain Rodgers is pretty hot."

Tony came up behind her and asked softly, "So what are you doing for dinner tonight. The rich billionaire is flying solo as Pepper takes over as director of my company so I can do this."

"I was going to go to Janet's for movie and pizza with her and Cassie." she smiled, "You wanna come? Cassie would like to meet you."

"Cassie is the adopted kid from outer space?" he clarified.

She nodded, "Cassie Frasier."

Tony stated, "You know you could have requested that I take you to the most posh restaurant in town and you just invited me for a movie and a pizza." He leaned closer and admitted, "That's what I love about you."

Walter joked, "You can take me to the most expensive restaurant in town if you want to spend money."

"Walter what do you do when you are not the Gat guy?" Tony asked.

"I spend time with my wife and family." he replied.

Tony replied, "Good! That's what I like to hear."

Sam asked, "Coming for movie night, Tony?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he assured her.

Sam smiled, "I'll let Janet know. She invited Bruce to come over also."

Tony sat on the nearby chair, "So just you, me, Frasier, her kid and Bruce."

"And Teal'c," she added. "He always enjoys movies and pizza at Janet's house with Cassie."

Tony kidded, "Two medical doctors, an astrophysicist, a Jaffa, a rich inventor and kid form space…" he grinned, "what could go wrong?"

Sam entertained the idea, "Let's see…Colonel O'Neill crashes movie night with Thor…Daniel shows up with a new documentary about Egypt, Captain Rodgers found out I like Glenn Miller and decides to bring his CD collection, Natasha invites herself and Clint brings a bunch of cartons for him and the Colonel to watch. Then General Hammond decides to drop by and visit Cassie and then we find out we missed one of Baal's clones."

Tony sat dumbfounded at the joke as his mind conjured up the events in real time.

Walter added, "I would like to see the Hulk take out one of Baal's clones."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into Hammond's office to turn in his weekly report he spied his adult son and daughter speaking with the General in the briefing room. Jack caught part of the conversation.

"Right now there is a waiting list for housing," Hammond told them. "You are both on the list. After the realties combined we found we have increased overall population. That includes the men and women working on this base."

"How much of a waiting list?" asked Charlie. "We've been stuck in barracks since we got here."

"Could be months," Hammond reported. He spotted Jack, "Colonel?" he asked.

"Just dropping off my report," he stepped closer and handed the papers to Hammond. He looked at the pair, "You two don't have a place to live?"

"We're supposed to get base housing but after the realities combined we have more people now." Charlie explained. "Least mom got her apartment." he sighed.

"You two staying on base," he figured.

Jackie nodded, "Mom is storing our belongings for us."

"I still have my house," he told them. "I got room and you're both my kids. You can stay at my house."

Charlie asked, "You sure, Dad?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"We don't want to put ya out," he cautioned. "We know you've lived by yourself for ten years now."

"You won't be putting me out!" he insisted. "You're my son!" He looked to Jackie, "And you're my kid too. You can both stay with me."

The pair looked to Hammond. The old General replied, "You can stay with your father and not have an issue with regulations."

"Even though we are both adults?" asked Charlie.

"There is no age limit for officer's children," he told him.

Jack smiled, "That's settled! We can get you both settled in tonight."

Jackie agreed, "Sounds good, Dad."

Charlie warned him, "You're not gonna make our rooms into little kid rooms, are you?"

"You like blue," he teased him.

Jackie asked concerned, "You are not gonna paint my room pink, are you?"

He gave her a mischievous smile.

Charlie kidded, "He'll just find a giant stuffed unicorn and put it on your bed."

"Don't give him any ideas," she pleaded.

Hammond tried to keep a straight face as he imagined Jack finding his adult daughter a giant plush unicorn and placing it on her bed as a surprise. He could see the Colonel doing the act in his mind for that was part of Jack's character. "It seems to me Colonel O'Neill has solved your housing crises for now. I'll be in my office," he informed and let the family have some time alone.

Jack looked at the pair, "What ya doing this weekend?"

Charlie stated, "I was going to the cabin."

Jackie added, "Me too!"

Jack blinked, "I am going the cabin and I was going to invite you to come." he stood a bit baffled for a moment.

Jackie asked, "I wonder whose name the deed is in now? It was me and Charlie but could all three of us be on it?"

Jack pondered, "Maybe I should check the deed." He then asked, "What do you two do when you go there?"

Charlie told him, "We fly the plane."

Jack asked, "What plane?"

"Jackie and I own a racing plane, Dad." he told him. "We put in a hangar and an airfield."

"You did?" he gasped. "What about my pond?"

"It's still there," he nodded.

Jack had no idea what his son and daughter did outside of work. It was a total shock to him. "What do you fly?"

Jackie grinned, "We got a P-51. The _Jack_ _O'Neill_."

Charlie told him, "We named the plane after you, Dad."

"You've got a P-51!" he sounded surprised.

Charlie nodded, "Yes we do! I take it you want to fly it."

He tried to sound cool and calm, "Of course." Jack's eyes lit up at the chance to fly the vintage warbird.

Steve Rodgers walked into the room next with his report in hand. He sported the green battle dress with the avenger patch. He greeted family, "Colonel, Major, Captain."

Jack spouted, "Did you know my kids are air racing pilots, Rodgers?"

He paused, "No I didn't know that. You know I was around when air racing first became a sport. It was real popular back then. What ya fly?"

Jack spouted, "They fly a P-51."

He paused and looked at the pair, "Really! You got one and it's flying. I saw those when they rolled off the assembly line."

Jackie smiled at the handsome captain, "You're welcome to come with us to the cabin this weekend, Captain Rodgers."

Charlie rolled his eyes annoyed for it seemed like all the females on the base liked Captain Rodgers.

"I might take ya up on that," he told her.

Jack stated, "I was gonna invite Thor to come. He can blend now and I thought he might like to see the cabin."

Charlie stated, "I'm sure he will come, Dad."

Steve mentioned, "Tony told me he and Bruce are going to Dr. Frasier's for pizza and a movie tonight. I guess Sam and Teal'c are going to visit Cassie. Not sure what Daniel is doing. Maybe you should see if he wants to come to the cabin."

"They always turn me down," Jack sighed.

Jackie asked, "Why do they turn you down?"

Jack figured, "Bugs! Teal'c doesn't like bugs."

Charlie asked, "Sam and Daniel too?"

He shrugged, "They are always busy."

Charlie told his sister, "I'll work on Daniel and you work on Sam."

"Deal," she gave a nod.

 **Later That Night**

Tony Stark sat in shock as everyone seemed to funnel to Janet Frasier's house just like Sam predicted. First it was Daniel who brought a new documentary to show to Cassie. Then Jack showed up with Thor and a small case of beer. Next Steve Rodger arrived with a big band music collection for he heard Sam liked his kind of music and needless to say…Not many people of day enjoyed Glenn Miller. Then Jack's son and daughter arrived for Janet invited them to meet Cassie for the first time. Natasha simply invited herself and Clint came as well. Tony's hope for a quiet evening with Sam was soon shattered by SG-1 and the Avengers. He half expected Baal to come next and kept his eye on the door.

As Sam retrieved a drink for herself she noticed Tony watching the door. She made her way to him, "You okay?"

Tony nodded, "I'm waiting for Baal."

"I was kidding," she told him.

He motioned, "Look around you. You nailed it. You could help Major O'Neill do her trend analysis."

She pondered, "Maybe I could. It's an interesting field." she had to agree.

Jack stood in jeans and a t-shirt and looked over from across the room. He noticed Tony was getting closer to Sam as time went on. He tried not to let it bother him but it bothered him. He took a swig of beer and tried not to think about it. Teal'c and Thor then each came to Jack's side. Both were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Thor held a beer in his hand and smelled the brew, "We have something similar on Asgard."

"It's beer," Jack told him.

Thor took a sip, "Yes taste much like the mash on Asgard. When I was stuck as a clone I lost all sense of taste." he recalled.

Jack asked, "What did you guys eat when you were stuck as clones?"

"Nutrition tablets," he remembered. "The digestive system was nearly shut down on the clone bodies."

Teal'c took a swig of beer as well. "Beer taste better cold." he observed.

"It does," Jack nodded.

Thor looked upon Tony and Sam chatting. He mentioned, "Tony Stark seems attracted to Major Carter."

"I noticed," Jack miffed.

"They make a nice couple," he admitted. "I like Major Carter better than Miss Potts."

Teal'c stated, "Mr. Stark is a wealthy man. He could provide for her handsomely."

Jack sighed, "Stark can buy her a research lab and let her go hog-wild on all her projects. He can take her to Paris for a weekend getaway. He can take her to the finest restaurants in the world. But that doesn't bother me. What bothers me is he's as smart as her and she likes him a lot."

Thor asked, "Am I detecting some jealously, O'Neill?"

"I can't compete with that guy," he admitted. "I wouldn't tell this to anyone else but you and T. I can't compete with Stark when it comes to Carter. He's rich, he's got guts, he's damn smart, he's her age and he can have any woman he wanted. I'm just some old guy." He gave a sigh and took another swig of beer.

Thor figured, "You have feelings for Major Carter."

Teal'c gave a nod for he was already aware.

Thor crossed an arm and held his chin in thought, "Interesting. I wonder if she has feelings for you."

"I can't compete," he repeated.

Thor agreed, "True but if her feelings for you are sound then no need to compete. Perhaps, I can arrange a…what's the term…Date…with you and Major Carter to accompany me and Jane out."

Jack cocked his head, "Jane?"

"Janet Foster," he nodded. "My girlfriend from Earth."

Jack stood a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He held up a hand, "You have a girlfriend, Thor."

"Indeed," he smiled pleased. "Phil placed her in SHIELD custody to protect her from Loki but now Loki seems to have benefited from the blending I think it would safe for her to see me again."

Jack just stood dumbfounded as he spoke to him, "Sure, why not? Thor has a girlfriend. Stark wants Carter and Daniel…" he looked around the room and found Daniel speaking native Russian with Natasha Romanoff. Her code name was Black Widow. He winced as he watched them speak for Daniel always seemed to find the most hard pressed woman with the most amount of baggage and fall for her every time.

Thor noted, "He and Natasha seem to get along well."

Jack looked to Teal'c, "She's called the Black Widow, right?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

"Figures," Jack took a sip of beer. He looked around the room and found Janet nearly flirting with Dr. Bruce Banner. He rolled his eyes. He then spotted his daughter nearly flirting with Steve Rodgers as he showed her the music he brought. He spotted his son eating pizza next to young Cassie as she showed him her latest school project. He let out a sigh for though he had likely lost Sam to a rich inventor he couldn't replace Charlie with anyone. Maybe this would be his life now? Just an old Colonel and his two grown kids…He could take that life. He wouldn't be alone.

Thor pondered aloud looking at Daniel, "He would be harder for Natasha to kill since he was Ascended."

Jack nodded, "But she could beat him up."

"Indeed," Thor agreed.

Teal'c stood wondering how Thor managed to get a girlfriend on Earth in the first place. It puzzled him for the rest of the evening as he nursed his beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Odin of the Asgard emerged from the event horizon of the Star Gate. It had been eons since he had traveled by such means. He had been invited to work a treaty with Earth and her allies. General Hammond and SG-1 stood to greet him with Thor by their side.

"Father," Thor greeted him.

Odin looked about the soon figured they were in a bunker. He mentioned, "Your Gate is not in a public place."

Jack smirked back knowingly, "Is yours?"

Odin squinted at Jack not amused for Jack was right and the Asgard Gate remained in Odin's possession. "This is the great Colonel O'Neill that I have heard so much about," he sneered as he looked Jack over.

"Depends," Jack cocked his head. "What did you hear?"

Thor closed his eye for a second wishing he had some means of controlling Jack's mouth. In the new reality Thor was no longer the Supreme Leader of the Asgard. Odin was now the leader of the Asgard and Jack didn't seem to get along with him.

Odin looked to his son, "I prefer you to not speak so highly of this man in the future."

"Yes father," he gave a nod understanding.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh' come on, Odin. How many times have I saved your asses now?"

Odin informed, "The Asgard owe a debt to SG-1 admittedly." He paused and added, "But do not expect me to grovel before you, Colonel."

"I wouldn't think of it," Jack assured him.

Odin then addressed Hammond, "I am pleased you have invited the Asgard to partake in the treaty, General."

"It's my pleasure," Hammond assured him with a welcoming smile. "This way," He showed him to the stairs that led the briefing room.

As they walked Odin asked, "How much longer do you plan on staying on Earth, Thor?"

"I would like to stay until we can assure Anubis is neutralized." he requested.

"You have many duties to attend to back home," he countered.

Thor agreed, "I know father but Anubis…"

"Hasn't been an issue since his defeat," Odin insisted.

Thor countered, "He's still a threat father. Major O'Neill forecast it to be so."

Odin arrived at the briefing room and discovered Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa in traditional robes was already present. He replied to Thor, "Who is Major O'Neill?"

Jack spoke up, "My daughter."

Odin gave a sigh for he figured Thor was just finding excuses to stay. He greeted Bra'tac, "I am Odin of the Asgard. You represent the Jaffa."

Bra'tac rose to his feet and greeted the leader, "I am Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa. It is an honor, Odin."

Odin became very diplomatic, "The honor is mine."

Jack stood by and figured Odin could have been nicer to him if he choose but simply wasn't.

Hammond stated, "We are waiting for Selmak of the Tok'ra. Please have a seat."

Odin asked, "Tok'ra? I have not heard of them."

Daniel Jackson explained, "They are Goa'uld who rejected the genetic programming and resisted the whole worship me or die thing. Tok'ra means against the Goa'uld."

"I see," he replied and took a seat.

Hammond spoke to Jack, "Does not SG-1 have some work to do, Colonel?"

"Right," he gave a nod. He looked at Thor who took a seat beside his father. "You okay?"

"I am fine, O'Neill." Thor gave a nod as he was to be part of the meeting.

Jack gave a nod in return and led SG-1 out of the briefing room and into the control room. He wanted to stay and help Thor but he obviously he wasn't needed.

Walter spoke to Sam. "Major, I picked up a strange radio signal during our last dial out."

Sam asked going over the controls, "Where was the dial out too?"

"P9X-1988" Walter reported. "I swear the MALP picked up what sounded like music."

"Music?" she asked baffled.

Walter played the recording, "Listen."

In the audio recording a muffled sound of music could be heard. As the listened they could make out the words: "I'm hooked on a feeling…"

Jack cocked his head, "What the hell?"

Daniel suggested, "I think we should check that out."

Jack nodded, "Let's do that."

 **P9X-1988**

In a desolate planet one man sat beside the wreckage. He was dressed in brown trousers with a white shirt and a red leather jacket. His auburn hair was cut short and he placed the headphones over his head and started to play the music once more on his cassette player. He wasn't sure what had happened but he was marooned on another planet and half of his crew had disappeared.

"Hey!" he heard a familiar voice.

He looked over and spotted the raccoon standing upright with what appeared to be a small human looking tree on its shoulders. He removed his earphones and asked, "What?"

"Yo Star-Lord," he huffed. "Something came through that ring we found."

"Something came through the ring, Rocket?" he asked jumping to his feet and followed the raccoon and baby humanoid tree to the ring. Peter Quill studied the contraption, "Looks like one of those things the military had."

The Gate started to move once more. The chevrons locked in place one by one. Peter stated, "Hide!" They scurried behind a nearby boulder.

The Gate established with an eruption of liquid energy. Peter looked on, "Wow," he whispered.

Rocket stated, "So that's what that thing does."

SG-1 emerged and found the MALP untouched. Sam immediately went to work examining the MALP, "Seems okay sir." she told him.

As Peter watched the team Rocket looked at Peter and stated, "They look like your kind."

"I see," he whispered.

"I've never seen your kind out here before," Rocket told him.

"Shh," he hushed the raccoon.

Jack heard the whispering along with Teal'c and Daniel. He gave a few hand signals to his friends. Teal'c went off silently.

Daniel tried to distract whoever was nearby. He spoke aloud, "This is a nice place here."

Sam looked up at him strangely for she had no idea what he was doing. "Daniel?" she asked.

He gave her a nod and called out, "I was just saying it's a nice place here."

As Peter watched Daniel and Sam, Jack and Teal'c came up on him. He suddenly found himself surrounded.

Jack asked, "Okay…Who are you?"

Peter replied, "I'm Star-Lord."

The raccoon huffed, "Don't tell him anything!"

Jack blinked shocked and asked, "Did your pet raccoon just talk?"

"I'm not a pet!" Rocket huffed.

Peter told him, "Will you shut up!" He looked at Jack, "You're human."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are you from Earth?" he wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Who are you, Star-Lord?"

"Does that ring go to Earth?" he asked him.

Jack nodded, "It can."

He just looked on amazed and figured, "That ring can take me home?"

Rocket snorted, "Listen to yourself! Our ship crashed and half our crew just disappeared into thin air and you are talking about going home."

Jack asked, "What's your name, son? Your real name."

"Peter Quill," he told him. "I was abducted after my mom died when I was a kid. I don't know how to get back home. I haven't found Earth on any star charts."

"Come with me," Jack told him. He then asked, "Where did you get the talking raccoon from?"

Rocket nearly yelled, "I was genetically engineered!"

"What's the tree looking thing on its shoulder?" Jack wondered. The trio seemed crazy and odd to him.

"I am Groot," a small voice replied.

Jack stopped and looked the trio: A human who was abducted as a child from Earth, a talking raccoon and a talking baby tree. He felt his forehead, "No fever."

Teal'c stated, "The blending."

"Oh," Jack gave a nod, "must be from the Avengers' reality."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack began to walk, "They get all the weird shit." He came to the clearing by the MALP. "Guess what I found!" he cheered.

Sam looked over at a grown man, a raccoon standing up right, armed with weapons and with a small tree like humanoid on its shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow, "Sir."

Daniel asked squinting, "Is that a raccoon? And a little tree?"

"I was genetically engineered in a lab," Rocket huffed. "Man what is it with you people? How many times do I have to say that?"

"I am Groot," the baby tree stated.

Sam looked on at the small tree, "That's amazing. It's so cute…" she caught herself and sucked in a breath.

Jack stated, "This is Star-Lord aka Peter Quill. He said he was abducted by aliens after his mom died. He's from Earth. And as you can see he has a talking raccoon and a small talking tree."

Peter stated, "Their names are Rocket and Groot. Groot is a seedling."

Daniel pondered, "They have to be from Avenger's reality."

"That would be my guess," Jack stated.

Peter asked, "Avenger's reality? Do you know what happened about a week ago? Something weird happened and two of my crew just disappeared and my ship practically disintegrated and crashed."

Sam replied, "Do you know what a multi-universe is?"

Rocket the raccoon barked, "Enlighten us!"

"It's when two or more realities exist in the same space. Like an alternate reality or universe." she explained.

Peter stated, "Oh' I get it…Like going to another dimension."

"Not quite the same," she told him. "In multi-universe there can be altered versions of your reality with slight differences. Say in one reality you were never abducted and your mom never died. These realities exist in the same place but on different levels. Well, a week ago two separate realities combined into one new reality. That affected you, your ship and your crew."

Peter asked, "You know where they went?"

"I don't know that," she told him. "Do you have another set of memories by any chance? One where you stay on Earth and were never abducted."

"No," he shook his head.

"Then you only existed in one reality. Your friends were affected but I don't know how yet." she told him.

Rocket asked, "Two realities collided? Wouldn't that be monumental?"

Jack stated, "Not nearly as monumental as a talking raccoon." He looked at his team, "Let's bring the raccoon back."

"They are stranded here Jack," Daniel told him. "They were directly affected by the blending and we do need to help them." He looked at the raccoon and squinted, "Is that gun?"

Rocket challenged, "You wanna see what it can do?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Am I really talking to a raccoon?"

Peter stated, "You get used to him after a while." He looked at the ring, "I can walk through that ring and go back home?"

"Yes," Sam told him.

"In this reality thing…Is my mom still alive?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she told him.

"Peter," Jack started. "You're options are stay here or come back with us. Your mom may or may not be alive. We can help your find her."

"What about Rocket and Groot?" he asked concerned.

Jack grinned, "I can't wait to see Hammond's face."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack couldn't have been more pleased with himself upon seeing the absolutely shocked look upon George Hammond's face when he strolled down the ramp with a talking raccoon and talking baby tree in tow. Of all the strange things Jack had encountered Rocket and Groot by far took the cake. What truly made the whole situation seem unreal was Peter Quill aka Star-Lord who was abducted from Earth and had a liking for _Star Wars_ and old rock music.

Peter admitted as he walked down the ramp, "I tried to model myself after Han Solo when I got out there."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "But you're more like…Marty McFly."

"Now that was a cool movie," he told him.

Hammond gasped, "What is all of this Colonel?"

Jack stated, "This is my new friend, Peter Quill also known as Star-Lord. He's from the Avengers' reality."

Rocket the bipedal raccoon looked about, "What the hell is this place? A bunker!"

Hammond looked at the raccoon and then at Jack hoping he wasn't hallucinating.

"That's Rocket," Jack stated. "He's mouthy raccoon."

"Who asked ya?" Rocket waved him off.

"I am Groot," the small tree humanoid stated as he sat on Rocker's shoulder.

"That's Groot," Jack informed. "He's a seedling."

"What in tarnation!" he gasped.

Sam explained, "They are from the other reality and when our realities merged it damaged Peter's ship. Some of his crew disappeared and he and…Um…" she winced at the raccoon, "This is all that's left of his crew."

Daniel added, "Peter is actually from Earth. He didn't know how to get back and we decided to bring him home. He was abducted as a child."

Hammond looked at Jack, "Take care of this mess, Colonel."

"Yes sir," he replied straight faced. He had no idea what he was going to do with Rocket and Groot but seeing Hammond's shocked expression made his day.

Hammond walked away as Rocket asked, "Who was the old baldy?"

Sam told him, "He's the man who is in charge of this base."

"So, if I want anything I asked baldy there?" the raccoon figured.

"No," she shook her head. "You ask Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel pulled Jack aside, "Just what are we going to do with the raccoon and baby tree? Peter is home now…But what do we do with those two?"

"Zoo," suggested Jack.

"You're not serious?" he asked.

"What do you do with a talking raccoon and talking baby tree?" Jack wondered.

They looked on as Phil Coulson escorted Odin and Bra'tac to the Gate Room. Phil stated, "I cannot tell you how much Earth welcomes this treaty."

Odin miffed, "I suppose."

As Phil chatted Jack got an idea. He whispered to Daniel, "Well…They are from Phil's reality. Maybe SHIELD and Avengers could use them."

Daniel agreed, "Not really our problem."

"Not our problem," Jack agreed. The Gate dialed out behind them and Odin walked up the ramp to return home. He glanced upon the raccoon and the baby humanoid tree standing to the side. He said nothing and continued through.

"Phil," Jack smiled.

"Colonel," he greeted.

Bra'tac smiled at Jack and SG-1. The old Jaffa greeted, "I am glad I got to see you before returning home."

"Me too," he told him.

Phil looked over the trio Jack had brought back. He asked, "Is that a raccoon and a little tree?"

Rocket huffed, "I'm genetically modified!" He shook his small fist, "How many times do I have to say that?"

"I am Groot," baby Groot replied.

"These guys are from your reality," Jack told him. "They never saw a Gate before and the blending damaged their ship. Peter here is from Earth and wants help finding his mom. Groot and Rocket kind of need a place to stay. I wouldn't suggest a zoo."

Peter demanded, "They are staying with me!"

"Peter," Jack started.

"That's Star-Lord," he corrected.

"You are home now," he told him. "Phil will take care of all three of you. Trust me he's very good at what he does. Maybe SHIELD could use ya."

Phil cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not sure SHIELD would be a good place. Um…" he pondered. "Maybe the Avengers…"

Jack grinned, "Even better!" He patted Phil's shoulder, "They are all yours." He quickly led his team away leaving Phil take care of the remaining _Guardians of the Galaxy_.

Daniel whispered as they made their escaped, "You think we really should have stuck Phil with that mess?"

"Better him than us," Jack replied.

Sam pondered, "Why would anyone want to abduct Peter to begin with? What kind of alien would come to Earth before contact was made and just take a kid who just lost his mother?"

"Perhaps his father," Teal'c suggested.

Jack figured, "He's from the Avenger's reality and they can deal with it. We deal with our reality issues and they deal with theirs."

 **Few Hours Later**

The Avengers assembled for their first dial out as a team. Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff had donned the battle dress uniforms that Phil designed for the Avengers while Captain Rodgers retained his red, white and blue suit and shield. Tony stood in his Iron Man suit and Thor wore his traditional Asgard gear and carried his Hammer.

Thor asserted, "This is a simple mission to see if the Replicators still have a small outpost the planet Miniot."

Tony stated, "Little over doing it here, Thor. SG-1 is a four man team who took on the Replicators. You got us all just to do a recon mission."

"Do not underestimate the Replicators," Thor insisted. He watched as the Gate established and then led the team up the ramp.

Natasha spoke to Clint who sported his bow and arrows and a sidearm. She readied her P-90, "You really think Thor is right about these Replicator things?"

"He seems really concerned," he agreed as they walked through the event horizon. Clint took a deep breath upon emerging through the wormhole for the first time. He found felt cold and shook the side effect off. He noted, "That's a rush."

"I'll say," Natasha agreed.

Bruce informed, "It's a side effect of the buffers that put your molecules back together. We were just taken down to a molecular size and rebuilt."

Clint told him, "I could live happily not knowing that."

"It's rather remarkable," Bruce replied as he readied his gear. He was also issued a P-90 rifle and side arm along with his medical equipment for Bruce was to be the team combat medic.

Tony looked around the lush scenery. The planet was loaded with life and green trees. He then noticed two moons hanging in the sky. "If it weren't for the two moons I would swear I was still on Earth."

Thor stated, "You will find many planets that are inhabitable are very similar to your planet for most life forms are carbon based."

"Oh," he gave a nod as Thor occasionally would spout something more scientific.

As they walked Bruce asked Thor, "So what's it like to be able to communicate on a scientific level and at the same time be a demi-god?"

"I no longer consider myself a demi-god," he informed. "I am just an Asgard...Nothing more and nothing less."

"You are technically a Prince," he told him.

"I was the Supreme Leader of the Asgard. My people were saved by SG-1 and I am indebted to that fact." he told him.

"But your people were not dying in our reality," Bruce told him.

"We were isolated and vulnerable," he told him. "The Mirror proved our isolation left us vulnerable. Now, we are neither and I am happy to let my father rule as I can repay the debt."

"Repay the debt by joining the Avengers." Bruce figured. "But wouldn't you want to join SG-1 to repay the debt since you feel indebted to them?"

"The Avengers assisting SG-1 is the most efficient way to repay the debt." he told him.

Bruce shrugged, "SG-1 is so legendary I figured you would want on the team."

"I do not," he admitted. "I have always assisted them and will continue to do so." He looked at the team surrounding him, "Don't tell me you are all jealous of SG-1."

Natasha confessed, "After the realities merged and I found out how they are this superhero team that everyone wants to be on…" she shrugged annoyed.

Tony stated, "Had I known a week ago what I know now…I would be SG-1."

Clint stated, "Who wouldn't want to be SG-1? But we are the Avengers and that's nothing to laugh at either. I mean I'm sure Colonel O'Neill would love to call himself an Avenger and Major Carter would like to use your suit, Tony."

Tony cocked his head, "Use my suit." He pondered a way to get closer to Sam. "You know she would like to test fly the suit…"

Steve looked over at him, "What about Pepper?"

"Who?" he asked, "Oh…" he winced as he realized he forgot all about his girlfriend.

"Pepper Potts," Steve smirked at him. "You're girlfriend! I noticed that you really like Sam."

Tony asked, "What's not to like? She very beautiful and is smart and doesn't treat me like some sugar daddy."

Steve told him, "Neither does Pepper."

"I know," he agreed. "But we always seemed to argue a lot and I never argue with Sam. We kind of think alike."

Thor crested a small hill ahead and held up a hand for the others to stop. His eyes scanned the area for he saw little but thought he heard something.

Tony stood beside him, "What is it?"

"Can you scan the area with your suit?" he asked.

"Sure," Tony then flipped down the face mask, "JARVIS do a heat signature scan."

"Scanning," the computer replied.

On the screen in the face mask Tony spotted blobs of heat signatures coming from just under the dirt. He stated, "There is something there." He lifted the face mask and looked at Thor. "Whatever it is…it is buried." he stated.

Thor looked back to Clint, "Can you shoot a single arrow?"

Clint pulled a bolt and readied his weapon, "Where do you want me to plant it?"

Thor looked to Tony.

Tony pointed, "Right in the middle."

Clint shot the bolt high and it arched midair; coming straight down and hitting the ground. He stood and watched as the bolt seemed to sink and then be devoured by something unseen leaving a hole. "What the?!" he gasped. "Those are triple reinforced."

Out of the hole rose the first bug-like metal Replicator…Then another and another. Soon a swarm of bugs had emerged in seconds.

Tony stood wide-eyed, "Um…Bugs…"

"Replicators," Thor told him. "Get back to the Gate."

They started for the Gate as the swarm moved in on them. From both sides the metal bugs grained ground. Then from behind the Gate a swarm of bugs emerged cutting off their escape.

Tony snorted, "That's not good."

As bugs came closer they started to attack the Avengers. Natasha and Bruce opened fire with the P-90's as Steve tried to swash them away with his shield. Steve had to resort to his handgun to shoot at the bugs as they swamped them in a sea of metal bugs.

Tony resorted to the suit's ammunition and activated every kind of ammo he had stocked. Small missiles, machine guns and the energy weapons in the hands of the suit seemed to not even dent the swarm. He ordered JARVIS, "Dial the Gate and send an SOS."

JARVIS replied, "The Replicators are jamming my signals."

Tony announced, "The bugs are jamming JARVIS. He can't remotely dial."

Natasha told him, "We are running out of ammo."

Bruce fired his last round, "I'm out." He looked about a gulped. How could such small metal bugs be the end of him and his friends? The bugs defeated Tony's suit, Thor was using the lightening to little avail and every arrow Clint shot was devoured and turned into more bugs. It was a nightmare unfolding and he began to get angry. His eyes turned green and he warned his friend, "I'm not in control."

In short time a Replicator had latched onto Bruce's leg and bit him much like a bug. It made him angrier and in short time the Hulk emerged. As the Hulk took form the Replicator bug was thrown off his leg. Hulk growled and screamed at the tiny bugs. He then went on a rampage smashing the bugs to pieces. "Hulk smash!" the creature growled. "Smash tiny bugs."

Tony noted as the Hulk gained ground, "I knew the other guy would come in handy."

"We need to get the Gate," Thor told him.

The Hulk started smashing the Replicators as he made his way towards the Gate. The Replicators would try to swarm the Hulk and pile on top his back. He swipe at them and tear the metal bugs to pieces. "Hulk mad!" the Hulk screamed. "Puny bugs everywhere." The Hulk managed to plow a path to escape.

Tony dialed Earth as JARVIS fought off computer hack attempts by the Replicators. The Gate established and Tony radioed, "This is the Avengers, we're coming in hot."

Walter's voice replied, "SGC reads you, Avengers."

Tony motioned, "Go!"

The Avengers retreated through Gate with Hulk last. The giant Hulk stood before the Gate and gave a final angry scream to the Replicators before stepping through.

The iris established right behind the Hulk as he stepped through the event horizon. The giant creature then fell to its knees tired of the Replicators. Slowly Bruce Banner returned as the Hulk rested.

Bruce blinked and looked about as his body reverted back to normal. He had lost his shirt and tactical vest during the transformation. He wasn't sure how he got back but he knew the Hulk had emerged. He looked about his friends. "What happened?" he asked.

Tony told him, "The Hulk doesn't like Replicator bugs."

Natasha admitted, "If it weren't for the Hulk we never would have gotten out of there. Those things overcame Tony's suit and was jamming JARVIS."

Clint shook his head, "Those things are the stuff nightmares are made out of. The things ate my arrows!"

Steve admitted, "I wasn't sure we were gonna make it back on that one. Thor was right about those things."

Tony stated, "True but they were no match for the Hulk."

Thor warned, "The Replicators will be much harder for the Hulk to battle next time. They will learn from this encounter and adapt tactics."

Steve sighed, "It's not gonna be the last time we see those things."

"It will not," Thor assured them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel sat at his desk going over his books and notes looking for clues as to what they will find in this new reality. He started making cross references trying to plot out what the new universe would hold in store. It was hard enough for anyone trying to discover secrets to lost civilizations but now with two universes combined into one it would be even more difficult. He sat pondering a trip to Asgard to visit Odin and request access to the King's private library.

Jack came to his lab with his two adult kids in tow. He figured he would extend an invitation to Daniel to go to the cabin. "Daniel," he started as he walked in.

Daniel looked up and spotted the three and greeted, "Jack, Charlie, Jackie."

"We're going to the cabin soon and wondered if you wanted to…" he noticed the look on Daniel's face.

"I need to see Odin's library on Asgard," he demanded. He addressed Jackie, "And you should come with me. I'm trying to map out our new reality. This is something we should be working on together."

Jackie agreed, "Probably."

Jack asked, "Now?"

"Now," he nodded in a hurry. "Odin signed the treaty letting our SG-teams on Asgard. Thor and Avengers found a huge swarm of Replicators earlier today. It was just a Replicator outpost before. We need to figure out the changes."

"Okay," he sighed.

Charlie asked, "You want me to come with ya, Dad?"

"You got anything else to do?" he asked him.

Charlie explained, "I'm hiding from McKay."

Jackie admitted, "I'm hiding from Felger. He asked me out already."

"Felger?" Jack smirked amused.

Daniel recalled, "Hammond nearly fired him a few times."

Jackie asked, "Why didn't he?"

Daniel shrugged, "Not sure." He then showed her the book he was looking at. Daniel towered over her as he pointed out the discrepancies, "I have read this book cover to cover since I was twelve years old. There is information in this book that wasn't there before. It didn't have anything on Plato's Atlantis before." he told her. He opened to the page. "It's says it's a city and not a continent."

"It says it's an advanced city," she cocked her head to the side. "I haven't seen this before either but then again I don't do that kind of research."

Daniel looked at Jack, "Plato's account had Atlantis is an island continent. Am I right?"

He nodded, "That's what I remember."

"This says it's a city," Daniel told him.

"So, you want to see what Odin had in his library?" Jack figured.

"Don't you?" he asked.

Jack smirked, "I already saw his secret vault...Wasn't impressed."

"We should get Thor," Daniel quickly figured.

Jack had to admit, "I liked old Thor better."

His friend paused, "What's the matter with new Thor?"

Jack asked astonished, "Did you know he has a girlfriend here on Earth?"

Jackie nodded, "I know! Jane Foster! She got a job in the SGC as a nurse in the infirmary. I met her this morning. Nice girl! She was telling all about the first two times Thor came to Earth."

Daniel stood blinking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jack stated, "See! Thor has a girlfriend and that is blowing my mind."

Charlie asked amused, "Does she remember the other reality?"

"No," she shook her head, "just the Avenger's reality…Our reality."

Daniel pondered, "Wonder if she's the reason he stayed on Earth?" He noticed the odd look from Jack's grown children. "I mean our Thor would have had no romantic interest at all. He was more concerned with saving his people and being stuck in a little gray body. I thought for sure he would go back to Asgard but he decided to stay and I kind of thought that was weird."

Jack spouted, "He's got the hots from some nurse. What blows my mind is sometimes he will act like just our Thor and other times…Who is this guy?"

Daniel asserted, "He is our Thor too, Jack. The only way to save the Asgard from our reality was to blend them into the Asgard of the other reality. I'm sure this is an even bigger head trip for Thor."

Jack sighed, "I know it is."

"What is?" Sam asked as she walked into the room catching the very last few words Jack spoke. She seemed somewhat down.

"Just wondering what life has to be like for Thor," Daniel told her.

She cocked her head, "Did you know he has a girlfriend? Janet Frasier just told me about her. She's a nurse working in the infirmary."

"Jane," Daniel nodded. "Jackie met her this morning."

Jack asked, "Kind blows your mind, huh?"

"Kind of," she had to agree, "but Thor now has a chance to live a normal life and he's a good looking man and…" she shrugged. "I guess I can see that in a way."

"You up for the trip to Asgard?" Jack asked her.

She smiled, "Anything to get away from here."

Daniel asked, "What's the matter?"

"Rodney moved himself right into my lab and has memories from both realities and Tony…" she winced and bit her bottom lip.

Jack asked, "What's the matter with Stark?"

"I think I'm sending him the wrong signals," she confessed. "I mean he's very sweet to me, kind, will do anything for me…He has a girlfriend and I think he might have a crush on me."

Jackie stated amused, "He's fitly rich and you are worried about him having a thing for you? I would take Stark having a thing for me. You know what you could get out of him, right?"

Sam chastised her, "I am not about to use him like that. He's a great guy and Pepper is very lucky to have him."

She grinned, "You're not gonna snatch him up for yourself?"

Sam gave her a peeved look, "No…I wouldn't do that to him."

Jackie stated, "You are a single woman, you hold a few PhD's and are brilliant and one of the few people on Stark's level of intelligence. He has a girlfriend, not a wife…Not even a fiancée. Anyone else in your shoes would jump at a chance to have him. Unless, there is someone else that you like…" she then squinted in thought.

Sam stated, "I do like Tony. I have a great amount of respect for him and I don't want to even accidentally end up using him."

She asked her, "You're in love with someone else?"

Daniel stood by and cocked an eyebrow wondering who Sam was in love with.

"I don't want to mislead him," she insisted.

"You didn't answer my question," Jackie told her. "You are avoiding answering it. Is the man you are in love with in this room?" She looked at Daniel and her father. "I see two possibilities."

"My personal love life is none of your business, Major." Sam snorted as she became defensive.

"True," she nodded. "But you are turning down a billionaire who does show signs of infatuation with you. That's like winning the lotto jackpot and forgoing cashing in the ticket."

Jack stated, "Jackie! Enough…Okay…It's none of our business."

She muttered, "Unless it's you that she's in love with, Dad."

"I said enough," he stated sternly.

Sam stood blushing and angry before them. She knew Jackie was right but she was angry at her for pointing out the obvious.

Jackie apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you, Sam. I was just trying to help you see what's in front of you. This is what I do. I look and analyze what I see. People think emotionally. If everyone thought logically we wouldn't have the messes we have."

"Logically what do you think I should do?" she snorted.

"Since you are hesitant and worried about misleading Mr. Stark then I would say you already know what you should do." she replied. "I'm an intelligence analysis, not a therapist!"

Charlie told her, "You would make a crappy therapist. I can see you now doing therapy. Some poor schmuck lying on the couch telling you he wants to kill himself and you telling him the most efficient way to do it."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look, "Funny!"

Jack figured aloud, "The most efficient way is with a bullet."

Jackie shook her head, "That leaves too much of a mess."

"Has to be quick or you might change your mind," he countered.

"Which is why I would suggest doing it slowly," she smirked.

Jack figured, "But if you are gonna go you wanna go fast."

She stated, "You actually thought about it, haven't you?"

He admitted, "When my son died in my reality."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I had the gun cocked and ready but just couldn't pull the trigger."

Charlie gasped, "My god Dad!"

Jackie suggested, "Maybe the reason you couldn't is because you knew Charlie wouldn't want you to do it."

He pondered, "Could be." He looked at her, "Ya know you would make a good therapist. If your trends things doesn't work out maybe go into that."

She disagreed, "I wouldn't have the patients." She then winced, "No pun intended."

Jack grinned, "You have my sense of humor. Let's go find Thor and Teal'c. We need to go visit Odin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thor found Jane Foster wearing blue scrubs in the infirmary for her first day at work. He walked up behind her smiling as she made notes on a patient's chart by the door of the room in the hallway. He gently slid his large hands around her waist. He spoke softly, "Missed you."

Jane jumped slightly and turned around for she didn't hear him coming. Her expression soon turned to relief upon seeing Thor once more. She grinned, "Thor!" She placed the chart in the nearby holder and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too."

He held her tight for a few minutes. He took in her scent and the warmth of her body close to his. He simply stayed in the moment.

Jane pulled back slightly for she was still on duty. She asked, "I heard you stayed on Earth and you working with the Avengers."

"I am," he nodded.

She asked, "I heard a rumor in base. I heard that massive earthquake was actually two separate realities combining into one. Is that true?"

"Indeed," he gave a nod. "You don't have two sets of memories?"

"Just one," she told him. "Do you have two sets of memories?"

"I do," he confirmed. "In one reality my entire race was dying along with all of Asgard. In the other reality Asgard was divided into realms and well…You know that reality. It's kind of strange at times," he confessed. "Sometimes I think I'm a warrior and Crown Prince of Asgard and other times I'm not any of those things."

"What were you in the other reality?" she wondered.

"I was existing in a cloned body that was defective from the cloning process that left me three foot tall, my skin was gray in color and I had no hair. My life was substantiated by cloning and that was failing. In that reality we were looking for a cure to a disease we caused and there was no cure. But under that kind of pressure all of Asgard came together and we decided as a people to bestow our technology onto the Fifth Race…Your race to carry on for us. We were starting to plan out how we would end our civilization."

Jane gulped, "That sounds horrible."

"SG-1 was trying to help us but it was too late at that point," he recalled. "When I first met them in our reality I didn't know what to think of them but they obviously knew me…Now I understand how well the know me."

"How well?" she wondered.

"As well as Stark and other Avengers…Maybe more?" he figured. He smiled at her, "I'm very happy you are working here."

"Phil got me the job," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. He leaned closer and his lips met hers. She returned the kiss grateful to see her love once more.

Thor then heard Jack's voice call out, "Yo! Thor ole buddy!"

He pulled away and spied Jack leading SG-1 in uniform down the hallway. He let out a sigh, "O'Neill."

Jane stood blushing in the hall before the amused team.

Jack finally saw Jane for the first time. He had to admit she was a good looking woman. She had her long brown hair up in a bun and makeup lightly applied. He grinned, "You must be Jane."

She nodded, "I am Colonel."

"Thor's girlfriend," he figured still grinning.

She gave a nod as all eyes fell on her in awkward wonderment. Sam wondered what life must be like with Thor as your love interest. Daniel wondered what special talents she harbored to gain Thor's attention and affection. Teal'c simply smiled pleased as Jane stood blushing before them.

Jack told Thor, "We're going to Asgard. Daniel needs to see what books your old man has hidden in his library."

"My father will not approve," he warned.

"So," he shrugged. "We have a treaty."

"To visit Asgard…Not go through his belongings." he told rebutted.

"You keep Dad busy while we go through his stuff," Jack suggested. He looked at Jane, "Maybe introduce him to Jane. That will keep him busy."

Thor asked, "What is so important that you must use Jane as a decoy to see his library?"

Daniel stated, "I need to see what he has on Atlantis. I'm finding more references now than ever before in books that didn't have much on it before the blending."

Thor gave a sigh, "This is related to the blending?"

Jack smiled, "Of course."

"Very well," he agreed not enthused. He spoke to Jane, "You will have to come with me. Do not tell my father about SG-1 and the library."

"I won't," she agreed. "Should the Avengers come?" she wondered.

"They are staying behind," Jack told her. "Right now they are dealing with a talking raccoon and a talking baby tree."

Jane cocked her head and blinked, "What?"

Jack cheered, "You should see this raccoon. I want to take him home as pet!"

Daniel warned, "Are you insane, Jack? Rocket was caught sneaking weapons out of the weapons locker on base. That raccoon will kill you."

"But if I can teach him to swear, smoke, drink and gamble I could show him off," he kidded.

Daniel joked, "And then take him to Vegas."

Sam shook her head, "That raccoon in Vegas is a scary thought."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed wary of the rabid like raccoon.

 **Meanwhile**

Peter Quill aka Star-Lord sat across from General Hammond in his office with Phil Coulson by his side. Phil informed, "SHIELD found Peter's mother and she's alive. But she never had a child and has no idea Peter is her son from another reality."

Peter stated, "I'm glad she's still alive." He then admitted, "This whole reality blending thing kind of blows your mind. Of all things I saw that is one thing I never thought I would see much less go through. General, I want to find what happened to my crew."

"Finding out what happened to them will be nearly impossible, Mr. Quill." Hammond started.

Peter interrupted, "It's Star-Lord."

Hammond gave him a displeased look and replied, "You name is Peter Quill in this base. You can be Star-Lord when you get your ship fixed."

"I'm getting my ship fixed?" he asked surprised.

Hammond informed, "We will recover your ship and bring it to Area 51 for repairs and reverse engineering. If everything goes well and you prove yourself we can provide you with a crew and you can work for the SGC."

"I'm kind of a loner," he insisted.

"I see," Hammond replied. He shifted in his chair, "In the meantime you will be working with the Avengers to help map the new universe."

"With who?" Peter asked.

"The Avengers," Hammond repeated.

"Who are the Avengers?" Peter asked.

Phil explained, "The Avengers are a team of people who have each been enhanced with super human abilities through various ways with the exception of Mr. Stark who is a genius inventor."

Peter stated, "I don't have any super human abilities."

Phil replied, "You have a gene we have yet to identify. Dr. Frasier found the gene when she ran blood test on you. I was informed by your raccoon that you were able to withstand the power of an Infinity Stone. That's something most humans cannot do enhanced or not."

"Oh," Peter puckered. "You mean I have a super human ability?"

"You have an alien gene," Phil informed him. "I'm calling in another physician to assist Dr. Frasier in identifying the gene, Dr. Stephen V. Strange. He is a Master of the Mystic Arts and has also had experience with the Infinity Stone."

Hammond stated, "I want Dr. Strange working with the Avengers and the SGC to figure out just what that gene is and what it does."

Peter asked, "Am I being turned into a guinea pig?"

"Of course not," Hammond assured him.

Peter asked, "Then can I request who I work with instead of being assigned?"

"Who would you like to work with?" Hammond asked him.

"Colonel O'Neill," he smiled. He tried to not sound like a fan as he became excited, "I mean have you seen those guys? Of course you have," he winced upon Hammond's expression of disbelief. "I don't want to be an Avenger. I'm a _Guardian of the Galaxy_. I want to be with those guys, Rocket and Groot."

"I see," Hammond replied annoyed. He could have simply said no but after years of Jack playing jokes on him and occasionally being just plain annoying, Hammond decided to give to him to Jack. "Very well, you will be placed to observe SG-1."

Phil sat befuddled by the decision.

Peter asked, "Rocket and Groot?"

"Them too," he nodded.

"Thank you," Peter cheered figuring Colonel O'Neill was his best chance at finding what happened to his crew.

"SG-1 and Thor will be dialing Asgard shortly. You might want to join them." Hammond suggested, "Dismissed son."

"Right," Peter shot up. He then asked, "Am I supposed to salute you?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Right," Peter nodded and gave a small salute. He then grabbed his own hand and forced it down as he walked out the door eager to find his crew.

Phil asked, "Why did you do that, General?"

Hammond simply replied, "You are too kind to Jack."

"Huh," he pondered the notion.

"I want to know when Dr. Strange arrives," he told him.

"Will do," Phil agreed.

"Have Major and Captain O'Neill see me in my office," Hammond stated. "I don't think they need to be following their father off world."

"Right away," Phil agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The elevator door opened and two men walked inside. One was a Major in the U.S. Air Force, Major Cameron Mitchell. He wore his blue dress uniform complete with insignia. He had the visor cap tucked under his left arm. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was dark. He took notice of his companion. He was a tall man with dark hair with slight gray to the sides and a goatee. He wore a blue tunic with a red cape and a gold encased emblem around his neck. Mitchell cocked an eyebrow for though he recalled two realities he didn't recall meeting this man before in either reality. "Um…new here?" he asked.

Dr. Strange nodded, "I am." He then held out a hand, "Dr. Stephen Strange."

"Major Cameron Mitchell," he shook his hand.

"You aware of the blending?" he asked.

"You have two sets of memories too?" he asked.

"I do," he nodded. "Both realities started the same for me. I was a top rated surgeon. I needed my hands to work. In both realities I was in a car accident. In the other reality I became an invalid and drug addict after I wasn't able to fully recover from the accident."

"And in this reality you became?" he wondered.

"A Master in the Mystic Arts," he proclaimed.

"Ah," he slowly nodded unsure what to make of the reality. "Well…I'm a pilot in both realities. In one reality I wasn't involved with anything top secret and flew missions around the globe. In the other reality I was in the Glider Program through Area 51 and I was flying craft that engineered from alien craft we gained through the Star Gate Program. In one reality I was alone and didn't have anyone. In the other there was girl I knew that I was trying to get to date me. I'm not sure what happened to her after the blending."

Dr. Strange replied, "I have a girlfriend…Well, on and off type of thing."

Mitchell sighed, "This girl was special. She was smart! She didn't flirt with every man she came across and she came across a lot of men being a pilot."

Dr. Strange noted the elevator floor number goes higher as they went down. "She was a pilot?" he asked.

"Racing pilot," he grinned. "Her father was killed in action when she was a kid." He then cocked his head and wondered, "Or was he?"

"You're not sure?" he asked.

"Well," he puckered. "I'm not sure…Her father was a colonel and his name was Jonathan O'Neill. I remember going to his grave with her on his birthday so could bring him flowers. But SG-1's is led by a colonel with the same name."

Dr. Strange admitted, "I deal in the mystic arts and this reality blending thing even threw me off for a bit. He could very well be alive and well now."

"It is weird," he agreed. "I swear the name of the peanut butter I use changed."

Dr. Strange informed, "That could have happened as the realities blended. For some reason my passwords to my email accounts changed. I have no idea why I chose 'Captain Morgan' as a password."

Mitchell asked, "Didn't you say you turned into a drunk?"

"I did," he nodded.

"Whiskey," he suggested.

Dr. Strange pondered, "I was drinking cheap whisky? No wonder I have memories of blacking out."

The elevator came to a halt and they walked off. As they started down the hallway Mitchell spotted a familiar face ahead. "Charlie!" he called out.

Charlie O'Neill glanced up and spotted his friend, "Cam!" he came to a halt, "You got transferred?"

Mitchell replied, "I was working with the SGC in Area 51 in the other reality."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I was a test pilot for the Gliders," he nodded. "How is your sister?"

"She working here," he told him. He looked at the other man, "Um…Are you Dr. Stephen Strange by any chance?"

"I am," he nodded.

"I'm Captain Charles O'Neill," he informed. "I was asked to find you and bring you to see General Hammond."

"I see," he gave a nod of appreciation.

Mitchell smiled, "So Jackie is working here with you?"

"Doing intel," he nodded. "You ever gonna get up the courage to asks her out on a date?"

Mitchell gave a heavy sigh as Stephen Strange figured, "So his sister is the girl you were telling me about in the elevator."

"Yes," he confessed rolling his eyes.

"You were wondering if her father was dead or alive." he stated.

Charlie informed, "My father is alive now. He died in my reality but was alive in the other one that we blended with. So, I got him back. Apparently that happened to other families as well."

Stephen asked, "Is your father the Colonel leading something called SG-1?"

Charlie grinned and nodded, "Yup!"

Mitchell rolled his head back, "Great! Jackie's father is the same Jack O'Neill from SG-1."

Charlie teased him, "If it makes you feel any better she also likes Captain Rodgers from the Avengers."

Mitchell cocked an eye, "She liked that guy! Oh' come on!" he huffed. "He's not that good looking."

Charlie confessed, "I think all the women like him." He started down the hall, "This way!"

Mitchell walked with Dr. Strange behind Charlie towards the Briefing Room. Stephen asked, "So what does your wishing-to-be girlfriend look like?"

"She's pretty," he told him. "Big brown eye, brown hair and about yay tall," he placed his hand at shoulder level.

"She's a hobbit?" he kidded.

Mitchell chuckled at the joke, "Hobbit! She loves _Lord of the Rings_."

"She has good taste," he assured him. "You're a test pilot, handsome guy, pleasant to talk too. You should ask her out."

"Ya think?" he pondered.

"I think so," he assured him.

They walked into the briefing room to find General Hammond at the head of the table. In the room were Dr. Janet Frasier, Jackie O'Neill, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Phil Coulson.

Charlie announced, "I found Dr. Strange!"

Stephen looked over the group, "I see the Avengers are here."

Tony stated, "Except Thor! He went back to Asgard. Don't worry, he will be back later."

"I look forward to meeting him," he assured.

Jackie grinned at Cameron Mitchell, "Cam!"

He smiled back, "Good to see you." He then stated to General Hammond, "Major Mitchell…Reporting for duty sir."

"Mitchell," he gave him a nod. "You were one of our test pilots in Area 51. Glad to meet you, Major."

"Thank you, sir." he replied.

Tony Stark took notice and asked, "Test pilot, huh?"

"Yes Mr. Stark." he stated.

"You must be pretty good," he figured.

"I can fly anything," he assured him.

Charlie informed, "He can out fly any pilot but my sister."

Jackie sighed, "It was mechanical errors."

"On three different races," he shook his head.

Tony looked at Jackie, "You're a pilot too?" He didn't know and was surprised.

"Me, my brother and Cameron are all racing pilots." she told him.

Tony asked her, "You won a few races! Which races?"

"Pylon racing in Reno," she told him.

"Pylon?" he asked surprised. "Hmm…" he pondered as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm expanding my suits and I need more pilots," he explained. "I could make a suit that would fit ya. More than just me in a suit off world would be helpful going up against Anubis and the Replicators."

Jackie was miffed that General Hammond prevented her from going to Asgard after Daniel requested her. Now, Tony Stark wanted her to fly a suit. She looked at Hammond, "That's up to my commanding officer."

Hammond agreed with Tony. "We could more pilots in suits off world." He looked at Tony, "Could you install a number of training suits in the SGC?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Good," he agreed. "Dr. Strange, Major…Please have a seat."

Both took a seat at the table.

Hammond asked, "You are aware of the Star Gate, Dr. Strange?"

"I was briefed," he told him. "I also did some research of my own on the Gate in the library of the Mystic Arts. There is not much on it but there are reverences."

Hammond asked, "Could you tell us what you found?"

"Certainly," he agreed. He made a motion with his hand and before him a yellow glowing lines appeared. It made a copy of a page from the book before the Avengers."

Clint stated, "Now that's impressive."

Jackie gasped, "How did you do that?"

"There are energy based entities in the universe and with training some can tap into those energies and use the power. I have simply made a copy of the page from a library book." he explained.

Charlie asked, "Couldn't you have just made a Xerox copy?"

"I don't have a copier," he explained.

Charlie asked, "What kind of library doesn't have a copier?"

Hammond sat at the head of the table blinking at Charlie for he sounded just like his father. He could imagine Jack asking the same question.

Mitchell admitted, "I was thinking the same thing."

Hammond rolled his eyes, "Please continue Dr. Strange." Hammond was debriefed by Phil at a prior time about the Mystic Arts and Dr. Strange so he would not be surprised.

He held the copy of the page above the table, "As you can see the Gate is listed in the Ancient writings. The makers are called the Ancients and it's just another portal." He flipped his weakened hands to present another page, "I also found a few other references in connection with the makers of this Gate System. This one caught my eye…Atlantis. The legend is true, Atlantis is real. The address is listed as well…" he moved his hands closer to the corner of the page, "You dial it like an old phone number." He then closed his hands and the sketch of the pages dissipated.

Hammond informed, "SG-1 just went to Asgard looking for more clues to Atlantis."

"They waste their time," he told him. "I already found the address."

Charlie spoke up, "That address is in the Pegasus System. We can't simply just dial the Gate. We don't have enough power. We would need a ZPM to do that. Not even Tony's Arc reactor would be powerful enough to dial it."

"What is a ZPM?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Zero Point Module," he replied. "It's a power source the Ancient made to power their technology." He held up his hands, "It's about this big, looks kind of like a used water filter and glows when activated."

General Hammond informed, "We have an empty one in Major Carter's lab. We can show it to you." He slightly shook his head at the description Charlie gave as once again Jack O'Neil's traits shined through. He muttered, "Used water filter…"


End file.
